Remember Me
by Maria Berlusconi
Summary: Blaming himself is just a part of Kuroko's daily routine. His lover is in a coma and it's all his fault. He wished he could turn back the hands of time to when his life with Kagami looked like it would go on forever. However, someone up there seemed to be on Kuroko's side when he received shocking news, but something isn't right. Something just isn't right. (crap summary is crap)
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me**

For the anon who wanted a KuroKaga fic. I'm not sure where i'm gonna go with this...

* * *

_We need to get him to an operating room and fast! He's losing too much blood!_

_Kagami, you're going to be okay! He's going to be okay, right?!_

_*Beep* __.. .. _*Beep* .. .. _*Beep* .. .. _*Beep*____

…_Kagami!_

_Please step back sir!_

_*Beep* ... ... _*Beep* ... ... _*Beep* ... ..._*Beep*____

_Please let me go! PLEASE!_

_Sir, I need you to leave the room!_

_*Beep* _... ... ..._____*Beep* ... ... ..._*Beep* ... ... ..._*Beep*_____

_Kagami!_

_*Beep* ... ... ... ... _*Beep* ... ... ... ... _*Beep* ... ... ... ..._*Beep*____

_We're losing him! Clear!_

_KAGAMIi!_

_*Beep* ... ... ... ... ..._*Beep* ... ... ... ... ... _*Beep*___  
__

_KAGA-_

_*Be-ep* ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day**

* * *

Kise flung his hands behind his head as he took in the fresh air and the welcoming warmth of the sun. "Ah, glad that lecture is over. But the professor was a real hottie, wasn't she?" He looked down at blue. "Kuroko, wasn't she? Oi!"

Kuroko looked up, eyes as dazed as always. He hadn't been paying attention to anything all day. Just like any other day. "Uh, sorry, I wasn't listening?"

"Why is that a question?" Kise put an arm over Kuroko's shoulder. He has come accustomed to Kuroko's distant personality. But it became even worse ever since that day. "Anyway, you're going to the hospital again today I assume? Don't even wanna hang out with your best mate after Uni anymore." He pouted.

Kuroko looked down. He felt sorry to Kise, but It felt like he was betraying Kagami if he went out and had fun. "Sorry. Aomine is always free."

Kise smiled knowingly not wanting to talk about it anymore. He knew Kuroko was suffering more but he had decided to let the bluenette decide when he wanted to talk about it. "It's alright. Everything will get better and then we'll all be able to play basketball again…it's not your fault." Kise waved goodbye before walking down a different path. "Trust me!"

Kuroko lifted his hand up and slowly put it back down once Kise was out of sight. "…Yeah…." He turned and carried down the usual route to the hospital. _Not my fault? _Kuroko thought to himself as he crossed the road. His heart panged as he remembered that moment his whole world seemed like it turned into a deep abyss.

_If I hadn't gotten into a fight with him over something stupid, then I wouldn't have run across the street…not seeing that car speeding towards me…he wouldn't have ran out and pushed me out of the way…he wouldn't have almost…died- _Kuroko shook away the thoughts saying to himself that remembering that won't make Kagami come back to him any sooner.

His conditioned legs finally brought him to the hospital where he was greeted by the nurse at reception who knew the reason for his daily visits. She looked up and smiled. "Ah Kuroko. He has been moved to the 2nd floor. 5th door on the left."

Kuroko nodded. "Thanks."

_Maybe, if I had never confessed to him, then there wouldn't have been anything to argue about. This entire incident could've been avoided if I had decided to be confident that day… Maybe, if I wasn't gay… Maybe, if I didn't exist…_

"Oh, Kuroko. You're here again today?" Kuroko broke from his thoughts as the mature yet weary voice called out to him.

"Yes. Good Afternoon Mrs Taiga." He watched as she replaced the vase with new flowers. He should've brought flowers too.

Kagami's family. Kuroko couldn't even begin to apologise for what he had done to their son… brother… cousin… nephew. Yet, no matter how many times he tells them that it's his fault, they never agree. They don't want to blame anyone; it would only hurt them more.

Kuroko sat down next to the bed and placed his hands over Kagami's. It was warm. "How is he?"

Mrs Taiga also sat down letting her stress sink to the bottom of her feet. Days used to be so much easier. "Sleeping as always. He was always known to sleep anywhere and everywhere."

Jokes…Kuroko hasn't found one funny since then. How could he laugh when someone he holds close to his heart is fighting for his life? A bitter laugh escaped her lips reminding Kuroko that she too is hurting.

"Kuroko…I know I say this every time I see you, but…it has almost been a year since then. Who knows if it may take another year or more? I know Kagami would want you to have moved on…we want you to move on. Kuroko-"

"-You don't have to worry about me Mrs Taiga. Just seeing him here every day in a hospital bed and not a grave stone with his name on it is enough for me to keep holding on. Please, I want to stay beside him and tell him that I waited for him. "

Kuroko said this not only to reassure himself, but also to reassure Mrs Taiga that her son will come back. He knew that they have been thinking of pulling the plug. Kuroko respects the family and their wishes, but he will not let them take away the person he loves. They might as well pull the plug on his life as well.

She looked at him before lightly tapping her lap. "Right, I'm glad you were the one for my son."

"Thank you."

She smiled happily this time, remembering the days her son was up and playing basketball 24-7, not in a coma and fighting for his life. The Taiga family is a very sensitive family and Kuroko had made sure not to tread on that land of mines. Kagami himself told him that. He made sure to keep his opinions to himself.

After a while talking with Mrs Taiga, Kuroko left the hospital as other family members started coming in and talking to each other, not noticing – or refuse to notice – how uncomfortable he was feeling. Not all of Kagami's family had accepted what they had together, and would never be seen in the same room with a guy who's gone 'astray'. Kuroko would always save them the awkward attempt to make conversation with him by leaving the room first. It's the least he could do. Kagami wouldn't want to witness that, even if he his unconscious.

He remembered the first morning Kagami was in the hospital. The family accused Kuroko of corrupting Kagami. Kuroko didn't argue because it was true. Kagami was as straight as any other guy. But that night at the end of college party Kuroko confessed. He wasn't going to come but hearing that Kagami was going and that a lot of alcohol was involved gave him a push. He approached Kagami that night at that end of college party - taking advantage of his half-drunk state. Kuroko wanted to finally get laid that night and he wanted it to be with Kagami.

Kagami was the popular guy in college, the king if you will. All the girls would swoon over him, finding every opportunity to talk to him or even touch him. He was 'the guy' that everyone talked about especially when it came to basketball. Even the teachers had to double take on him. Of course, Kuroko saw him too, and he was just one out of the many that wanted to be noticed by him…well, one out of the girls, since there weren't many guys like him in school. It would've taken a miracle to have gotten noticed by Kagami, but all it took was a little hairspray, cherry lip balm and most of all it took confidence. He remembered asking Kagami, "why would a seriously hot, popular guy like you, talk to a nerdy, nobody like me?" He remembered as clear as day the charming smile that played on Kagami's lips. He placed his beverage on the floor beside his feet and replied saying, "Why not?"

It wasn't love at first sight like it was for Kuroko, but Kagami gradually fell in love, making the blue haired his number one and the only thing he truly treasured in the world. They went to different Universities but joined the same basketball team. Kuroko loved every memory they made together and began looking forward to making new ones when Kagami wakes up.

His mum told him that he was being too optimistic, saying that people who go into a coma hardly wake up again. She tried to convince him to find a girl and eventually get married in order to carry out the Family name, but she knows that'll never happen. His dad was more understanding than she was. However, no matter how much she turned away from Kagami, she could never deny the happiness he gave to her son and his dad wouldn't let her take that happiness. When Kuroko first visited the hospital she came with him but stopped after that for a reason he's not quite so sure of. His sisters accompanied him for a while until they either forgot or didn't have the time to like he did.

Whenever the people around him start to lost hope Kuroko would also remember the promises Kagami made to him when they were in his room laying on the floor side-by-side, staring up at the ceiling. Promises of the future was what Kuroko held on to.

Kuroko arrived home after traditionally stopping at the park just outside his doorsteps, to spend time on the swings. After a two on two with Aomine and Kise, Kagami and Kuroko would sit on the swings and watch the sun set. It was a period when there love was kept secret. It was fun and the excitement lasted long after they revealed themselves to their friends and family. Kuroko's sisters were the best people to be around after breaking the news. It gave him so much joy talking about his basketball idiot to them.

But now, Kuroko couldn't even think about basketball, not when it reminded him so much of Kagami. He withdrew himself from practice and finally from the team all together. It was a big decision, but the fact that his light wasn't there anymore made the decision easier to make. It was a no brainer.

"Kuroko! Mum and Dad will be late home today, since it's their anniversary. Want me to cook, or do you want to? Welcome home by the way."

"Temura…you're here?" Kuroko shut the door behind him and greeted his older sister with a hug.

Kuroko's sisters hardly come home since they have their own lives to live, but it's surprising to even see one of them here. He never used to live here either because he had moved into an apartment that Kagami was renting, which was just between their two Universities. But when Kagami went into a coma his parents wouldn't continue the payment and Kuroko wasn't working like Kagami was, so he had to move back in with his parents.

She stroked her younger brother's hair and smiled at him. "Yeah, I decided my little bro would be lonely without one of his big sisters to keep him company."

Kuroko managed a smile back before moving out of the hug. "You should stop deciding. I have assignments to do, so you can cook if you want." He took off his shoes and made his way up the stairs.

"How was he today?" Temura asked hesitantly thinking whether she should tread on this subject.

Kuroko shrugged. "Still sleeping, but I think he's getting better." He replied giving himself hope. He finished the rest of the steps and walked into his room.

_Kuroko, you don't need a bigger bed. We can just squeeze together! – Kuroko, why don't you have a game console? – Kuroko, stop working and let's go play basketball with the guys!_

Kuroko smiled sadly as he could see Kagami walking around his room trying to entertain himself while he finished off assignments. It was a life with Kagami that he didn't want to lose no matter what. He couldn't believe that is has almost been a year since then. It felt longer to Kuroko. He emptied out his bag on his desk only to stop halfway at the sound of his sisters screaming voice.

"Kuroko! Kuroko! Kuroko!"

"What?! Don't run up the stairs, you might fall!" His bedroom door opened hitting hard against the wall. Kuroko sighed. "What is it?"

He took out a pen from his bag while he allowed his sister to catch her breath.

"Kagami's waking up! I just got off the phone with- Where're you going? Kuroko! Argh! Take the keys first!"

Kuroko caught the keys she threw down the stairs and ran out of the front door. He cursed himself for not staying longer at the hospital since he wanted to be the first person that Kagami sees when he wakes up. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't want Kagami to think that he had forgotten him and moved on.

Kuroko was nervous more than anything. The last thing Kagami should remember was his angry face and the bright headlights. Kuroko hoped Kagami wasn't mad at him. Maybe Kagami has forgotten about the whole thing and just wants to be beside Kuroko like Kuroko wants to be beside him. Kuroko's thoughts ran wild as he sped down the street. He wants to feel Kagami's embrace and hear the confessions of love that the red head would always whisper in his ear after a passionate night together.

_I want to see him._

Kuroko arrived at the hospital not caring to park the car correctly. He ran inside and used the reception desk to stop his speed.

"Ah Kuroko," she smiled knowingly, "You know where to go."

_I want to see him. I want to see him. I want to see him._

He opened the door and headed straight forward without shutting it back. Kagami was there, with his mum, dad and sister around him. They were all smiling and giggling amongst each other. Mrs Taiga had a few tissues around her. When Kuroko's footsteps came within earshot they all turned to look at him. Their smiles and giggles went to mute as they glanced from red to blue. Kuroko slowed his steps until he came to the side of Kagami's bed. He wanted to chuck himself on his lover, but he didn't know if he was hurting still. The tears came down instead. Kuroko took Kagami's hand into his feeling content with the warmth he was feeling. Kuroko looked at Kagami who wasn't looking at him. Instead he was looking at his parents who were looking at Kuroko and then at their son.

Kuroko looked back at Kagami and smiled, but received nothing back. Something in Kuroko's body froze and told him something that he didn't want to think of. His heart started feeling heavy.

"Hey…" Kuroko started as he wiped away his tears. He kneeled down and looked up into Kagami's eyes. They were lost, confused, trying to make sense of something unfamiliar. Why were they like this? Kagami looked back at his mother again before looking back at Kuroko and hesitantly returning the greeting. "How are you feeling?" Kuroko asked uncomfortably. Kagami would usually be the one to start conversations and ask the questions. It almost felt as if _he_ was uncomfortable with Kuroko's presence.

Kuroko stood up when all Kagami did was nod in response. Kuroko's blue eyes shot to Mr and Mrs Taiga who seemed to know something that he didn't. Mrs Taiga stood up and after taking hold of Kuroko's hands she led him out of the room.

She shut the door behind her and placed her gaze on the floor. "Kuroko…I…I don't know…I don't know how to say this…"

Kuroko's tears of joy turned into tears of sadness and utter confusion. He expected the worst to come from her lips, and he was about to receive them.

"Kagami doesn't…he…doesn't remember you," she started to cry as she pulled Kuroko into an embrace. "I'm so sorry! He doesn't have any idea. I don't want to make this hard on him."

Kuroko couldn't respond – he didn't know how to respond. It was almost as if she was telling him not to try. Try what? Try to get Kagami to love him again or try to make him remember the love that they had? She stopped crying before Kuroko did. He managed to control his emotions. Short little hiccups escaped his mouth.

She walked back inside leaving him at the door. He didn't know whether she was telling him to leave or to follow, but he decided to follow. Mr Taiga nodded with understanding at Kuroko before he led his family outside. Mr Taiga always had a soft spot for Kuroko and felt hopeless that things turned out the way they have.

Once Kuroko heard the door shut he turned his attention to Kagami. "Hey…" He said again before sitting down on a chair beside the bed. Kagami looked at him and smiled.

"I'm guessing…you're Kuroko?" Kuroko nodded as the tears he tried so hard to pull back kept running down his face stopping him from saying anything. Kagami smiled again awkwardly. "Ermmm…do you want a tissue?"

"No, I'm ok." The blue head wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "Well, I'm guessing you don't know me." His voice was shaking but at least the tears didn't come out. He didn't want to make Kagami feel any more uncomfortable than he already was.

He shook his head in response. "I'm sorry. I don't really remember much of anything. I don't remember anything after the end of college."

Kuroko's heart sunk as the only memory where he had the confidence to approach and confess to his idol was lost. The tears threatened again.

"So, are we friends then? My mum didn't really say much; neither did my dad or my sister."

"I don't think you want to know." Since the only memory of their meeting was forgotten Kuroko knew that the person he was looking at was as straight as any guy could get.

Kagami smirked causing Kuroko to want to have those powerful arms around him. "Try me."

"I'm…your lover." He confessed after a few seconds. He looked at Kagami's face waiting for a reaction. Kagami looked down at his hands and then at Kuroko. Confusion was the only emotion he had right now.

"Are you for real? …but no offence, I'm straight. I've always been straight."

"You met me at the end of college party." Kuroko added, desperate to get Kagami to remember.

"I'm sorry. I just seriously don't remember anything after arriving. I…" He held onto his head. "I don't remember any of that…"

"It's alright." Kuroko took hold of the redhead's hand, but Kagami removed his hands from the hold in an instant. It wasn't a gesture Kuroko was used to and the tears fell yet again. "I'm sorry! But we've loved each other since then. We lived with each other in an apartment that was just in-between the universities that we went to. Don't you remember any of it Kagami?!"

Red looked into blue. Kuroko read from Kagami's eyes that he was sorry for him, but what could he do? "I don't remember. Sorry. But…I mean - if it isn't too hard for you…we can just be friends. I mean, I'm always looking to start new bonds." Kagami suggested with a smile the Kuroko had missed seeing. Why is Kagami so kind? But…that isn't what Kuroko wanted. He wanted to go back to the time where every morning he woke up Kagami's sleeping face was right behind him and powerful possessive arms wrapped around his body protecting him from nightmares.

"…Kagami." Kuroko moved in forward but was pushed away.

"Look. If we did have something, then I'm sorry. I just…I can't do this with another guy. If you can't accept being friends then, I'm sorry but I can't give you anything more. I just don't remember any of that stuff." Kagami said firmly not giving Kuroko room to say anything else.

Kuroko's hands dropped to his sides like weights. "No…I'm the one who's sorry. I…I did this to you, Kagami."

Kagami put up his hand stopping Kuroko from saying anymore. "Look. I don't remember anything, so you don't need to apologize, but…thanks. But I do have a question-" Kuroko looked up hopefully into Kagami's red orbs. "…how long have I been in university? All I can remember is college, it would suck if I forgot a whole bunch worth of studying…"

Kuroko cursed himself for the hope he has built up until now. He was a fool. "well you took a gap year, so only 3 months…"

"Phew. That's a relief…so ermmm…how long have I been in a coma? My parents wouldn't really get to that part. You know, crying and everything."

I stood up. "2 weeks from it being a year."

His eyes widened. "Wow. I'm surprised they didn't pull the plug. My folks aren't really the most optimistic people on the planet."

I folded my arms. "I know. I kept reassuring them that you were going to come back to them. And well, here you are." Kuroko smiled weakly, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to leave, because if he did then he would have no reason to come back.

"Thanks for that. So, you were here from the beginning then?"

Kuroko nodded like a child. To Kuroko it felt like he was the one meeting Kagami for the first time and not the other way round.

He smiled. "Don't feel awkward. I don't mind you coming to visit me when you want to."

Kuroko didn't respond. He nodded before grabbing his bag and quickly making his way out of the room. He passed Kagami's family not wanting to talk to any of them. What was there to say? Kagami doesn't remember him and that's all there is to it. Regret was all Kuroko was feeling right now. To not be able to get that love back was killing him in so many ways.

Once Kuroko got inside the car his phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and put it on loud speaker. "Hello?"

"So…? Everyone's waiting for me to relay the good news." His sister's soft, motherly voice came through. It made him feel like a child. His quiet sobs soon turned into raging tears of frustration. "Kuroko…why're you crying? What's wrong?"

Kuroko coughed hard as his tears and emotions were boiling all together. "Kagami…he…he doesn't remember me!" He banged his hands on the steering before repeating himself. He felt lost and hopeless. He cried even more when his sister began crying as well. He needed someone to cry with him. "I don't know what to do Temura! It's like I'm a stranger!"

"C-come home…and all of us will talk it out. I have tissues and ice cream all ready." She joked between hiccups, but he could tell that she was just as distraught as he was. But despite how he was feeling the thought of a movie night with his sister's was just what he needed. He really needed his sister's around him.

"Looking forward to it." He smiled when he heard her sniffing on the other end. He rubbed his eyes looking in the front mirror and saw how red they've gotten. _No one would think I have blue eyes._He joked to himself.

"Drive safe please."

"I will." Kuroko pressed the end-call button before starting the car. He gave himself a few breathing seconds before driving away from the hospital. He wasn't going to give up. Kagami may have forgotten him but that doesn't mean he can't make him fall in love with him a second time.

He was glad Kagami's optimism rubbed off on him. He was glad to Kagami for a lot of things. He remembered what Kise said about how everything will get better. He held onto that thought like it was his only lifeline.

"It can only get better."

* * *

AN: The end? Yes or No.

You: how can it be the end?! Fool!

AN: I really can't do the lengthy stuff, but imma try...


	3. Chapter 3

Remember Me

A/N: This is a shorter chp obviously next one will be longer. sorry it took so long.

If i change Mrs Taiga to Mrs Kagami i'm just gonna confuse myself. Person who pm'd me about it...sorry not sorry.

* * *

Spending time with his sisters really was the cure. When Temura made the phone call, they all came over straight away. He was truly grateful to all of them especially his parents who came in shortly after and showered him with love. He missed having his family together like this.

"Tets, want us to stay over?"

The bluenette looked over to the eldest who had her feet stretched across his lap. _Big sister privileges. _He smiled but kindly declined saying that he doesn't need to be looked after.

"Boo. You're never too old to have your sister's around."

"Exactly! You will always be our little Tetsuu~" added another who had helped herself to a whole tub of mint flavored ice cream. No sharing involved.

Kuroko shook his head feeling it wasn't right to pull his sisters away from their own families just because he experienced something unpredictable. "It's fine guys…really."

"Well, if you say so." The eldest got up and switched off the TV. She stretched out her arms and they all came in for one big comforting hug. It gave Kuroko strength and well needed peace. He wouldn't have been able to handle this if he didn't have support.

He remembered how Kagami would support him in every decision he made. When Kuroko wasn't sure about anything Kagami would always give his best opinion but would always let Kuroko have the final say. The bluenette got away with a lot of things. Kagami was just a big softy for him.

Kuroko buried his head in the chest of the eldest saying a silent thank you that only tears could assist.

.

The morning complimented Kuroko's new determined-to-keep happy mood. It was sunny…like it was yesterday, but now Kuroko really appreciated the warmth. He moved his hands slowly through the sunrays shining through his window and smiled genuinely. He was going to see Kagami again after Uni and just talk about…

He hadn't thought what he was going to talk about with his ex-…with his lover. He could start off with a normal greeting like, 'Hello, how are you today?' Kuroko hit his head lightly. Why was he being so nervous? He perked himself up and got ready for Uni. No doubt Kise will be knocking soon to rush him out. _Early start._

"Morning Honey, we're heading out now. Have a good day."

Kuroko quickly ran down the stairs and kissed his parents goodbye. Once the door was shut a knock came shortly after. Looking through peep hole Kuroko sighed when he saw Kise waving goodbye to his parents. He opened the door and was greeted by a blinding smile. "You're early." Kuroko said plainly.

"Stating the obvious I see." Kise barged his way in. "What's for breakfast? And how's Kagamicchi?" He put his bag on the floor before following Kuroko into the kitchen.

At the sound of his lovers name Kuroko's whole mood dampened even though he had told himself to look on the bright side of things. He didn't want to tell Kise because then reality would only hit him harder.

"Hello? Earth to Kuroko!" When Kuroko looked up Kise's heart sank. He's used to seeing Kuroko's expressionless face, but not this. Not a face that looked as if something really bad has happened and the bluenette has been keeping it all in. He pulled Kuroko close to him feeling all the more worried when the body in his arms began trembling and the sobs filled every space in the house. Kise didn't know what to do, but he knew now wasn't a time for one of his jokes.

...

"How're you feeling hun?" Mrs Taiga placed a new bunch of tulips on the table. She looked at her son and smiled. "Feeling better?" She stroked his face before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Kagami noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

His mouth curved upwards as he placed his hands on his mother's. The maternal warmth like he had always remembered. "I'm alright mum. You don't need to come here every day. You look like you need rest."

"Nonsense. You're my son. I want to come everyday and make sure that you're alright."

"I am. You should use your day off to rest. You have work tomorrow." He sighed through a smile. "I'm not going anywhere." He joked making his mum laugh for once. She agreed to go and get some rest leaving him to his thoughts. He pressed a button and the bed laid flat. He looked at the ceiling and sighed again. Who knew being in a coma felt like a days rest? He seriously couldn't remember anything about the cause at all.

He closed his eyes and remembered a certain bluenette claiming that they were lovers…even living together in the same house…they must've done 'IT' too. Kagami shook his head, there's just no way he'd do 'IT' with another guy. No way. No how. Not even possible? He waved the curiosity away. He wasn't going to think about that. But he never forgot about the look of hurt that Kuroko showed him. His heart pained seeing that expression on such an innocent looking face. His mum refused to talk about Kuroko anymore for reasons he didn't now why, but it just aided to confirm what he wanted to deny.

He was gay. Well, he was gay back then anyway. How he managed that he really didn't know. He thought of basketball and how awkward he must've felt in those changing rooms. The thought of crushing on the captain caused him to shudder. Not possible. He liked cute girls with big jugglers and a butt to match. He didn't go for dicks and flat chests. No way.

"Kagami, your breakfast will be brought up in a bit." The nurse pressed the button so that Kagami was sitting up. She went to the other patients to tell them the good news. He wanted to lay down for a little longer though. He studied the nurse. Quite tall but had an amazing pair of jugglers on her. Those were what Kagami wanted.

Kagami wasted away the minutes looking at the sky. Blue. He squeezed the middle of his forehead and deleted another mental popup of Kuroko. An hour went past and he could hear the food cart coming down the corridor. He looked around at all the other patients in the room realizing that he had never really noticed them until now. Old people. That was good anyway since they don't really talk much.

The door opened and Kagami's eye widened. He craned his neck as he had spotted strands of blue behind yet another tall nurse. He couldn't believe this. Well, he did tell the bluenette that they can be friends but he still got the feeling that this Kuroko wanted so much more. If he had to say the truth harshly then he would. He isn't gay after all. He'll just tell him straight. Yeah. Good plan.

"Good morning."

Kagami beat himself up for ever wanting to be harsh to something so innocent looking. He returned the greeting and fiddled with his hands. He had already conversed with the bluenette yet he was so nervous now. Maybe because it was just him and Kuroko. "How are you?" He looked into Kuroko's eyes properly and noticed a tint of red in the whites of his eyes. Had he been crying? "Is everything alright?" He didn't mean to sound so concerned but it just came out that way.

He watched as Kuroko half smiled. "You're as sharp as ever. Nothing major. How are you though?" The nurse came over and placed the breakfast tray on a bed table that she pulled out over Kagami's lap. His belly rumbled.

Kagami refrained from digging in. "I'm good. Don't you have Uni?"

The bluenette shook his head looking like a school child just standing there with his bag in front of him in both hands. "I don't have classes in the morning, but I do usually go in and study, but I thought…"

_You'd rather come to see me. Sweet. _Despite his previous thoughts Kagami thought that Kuroko was cute. He couldn't see himself being gay, but he could picture Kuroko being with a man. He just made you feel like you had to look after him like a puppy in a box on the streets. "You can sit if you want…but I'm going to eat in front of you."

Kuroko smiled genuinely for the first time he entered the room as he sat down. Kagami liked the way all of Kuroko seemed to light up in that instant. He wanted to see more of it. "I'm surprised you didn't indulge in it as soon as it was placed in front of you." He rocked in the chair with his hands in between his thighs. _Yup, definitely like a girl. _Kagami thought.

"I had to resist the urge. I didn't want to gross you out." He began forking rice into his mouth.

"Don't worry, I'm used to that." Kuroko replied quietly. "You would eat like ten burgers in front of me when we used to go to the usual diner. You wouldn't even breath before another is stuffed in your mouth."

Kagami paused and looked at Kuroko who looked so happy thinking about a past that was unknown to him. But he didn't want to break the bluenette from his happiness. He ate quietly while he listened to the life he had with Kuroko.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews are awesome. some of you want Kagami to suffer even more. Seriously? You guys i'm not trying to make Kagami the bad guy here. And then some hopes that Kagami would remember him, but i don't want things to go together so smoothly, you know? You'll just have to wait and see. sorry not sorry. *grin*

Btw, if something is bothering you. tell me.

* * *

Kuroko didn't know how he managed to travel back to Uni. After reminiscing so absentmindedly in front of Kagami he just got up and left. He had mistaken Kagami's silence for utter disgust. He knew he freaked Kagami out and the best thing he could've done at that moment was to leave…and he did. He cursed inwardly as he opened the front doors of his school. How can he face Kagami now? He completely ruined the chance of even starting off as friends.

The vibration in his pocket broke him from his thoughts. A text from Kise. _Kurokocchi, you should be in by now. Come to the roof top. I'm expecting to hear something from you._

Kuroko sighed. Although he didn't feel like telling anything to anyone he was thankful that Kise gave him a shoulder to cry on. He was embarrassed but Kise knew more than to hammer someone when they're down. Kuroko was thankful for that, but he didn't know how he was going to tell Kise that Kagami doesn't remember him. Kuroko's heart panged as he realized he was the only one out of Aomine and Kise that didn't know Kagami – on a friend basis - during high school, which meant that Kagami would remember them. He stopped in his tracks feeling his tears threatening to fall once again. He ignored the glares he received from other students who had to dodge pass him in the packed corridor. It was lunchtime after all.

Kuroko hated himself for…no he just hated himself full stop. His heart pumped faster as his emotions started getting the better of him. He was the reason why all of this was happening in the first place. There was no one to blame but him. He fisted his shirt as his knees made contact with the floor with bruising force. He placed a hand over his mouth as the tears fell with no consideration of the time and place. He felt hands on his body helping him up, but he couldn't register anything anymore.

He could hear someone shouting out instructions to him but his vision blurred as his coughing intensified with his tears. Everything was becoming nonexistent just like the life he had with… "Kagami…please…"

.

"Kise, he's going to be alright. You should get to class." Kise had no choice but to obey. He glanced at Kuroko one more time before running off to his business class. "Kuroko." The nurse called out as she sat at her desk.

Kuroko sat up keeping his eyes down on the bed sheets. He felt terrible. His eyes were stinging and felt swollen and his throat was dry. He couldn't face Kise at this moment. "Sorry for the trouble. I don't know what happened." Oh how that was a lie.

"It's alright. Kids come in here regularly. Feeling nervous because exam season will be arriving soon?"

"Maybe."

The nurse hummed lightly. "I'm not keeping you here so if you feel fit to go to classes then you can."

"May I have a glass of water before I leave, please?"

The nurse stood up with a satisfied smile. "Well, how can I refuse such a polite request?" She walked over to the small drinking tap.

Well at least he didn't have to spill the beans to Kise Kuroko thought forcing himself to find a joke in this mess. The nurse handed him the drink, which he drank in an instant. He sprung up from the bed. "Thank you again."

"I'm getting paid for it, so why not." She laughed gaining a smile from Kuroko. He walked out and made his way to his math class sighing at the fact that Midorima would be in this lesson. He would always try to outdo the bluenette in everything. He didn't know when he was pulled into a competition of who can get the best grades in each test with the guy. Kuroko sighed for the nth time. He knew more sighing was to come when he walked through the doors and the teacher was handing out test papers.

The teacher informed Kuroko that he knew why he was late before telling him to take his seat. He ignored Takao's childlike grins as he walked up the steps.

"You all know the rules." The teacher started. "Take it seriously like it was the real thing. Experiencing exam conditions is the best revision." Looking at his watch he said, "We won't be doing the full 3 hours. We'll do that next week. I make it 2:15pm. I'm expecting at least one question done and an attempt at the second. You have until when the bell goes off for the end of the day. Start."

This was going to be a long 45 minutes Kuroko thought to himself as he looked at the equations, the knowledge seeming to drain from him in an instant. He picked up his pencil and began tackling the first question.

Kuroko thought to himself how this equation was ever going to help in his future life. Couldn't schools make you learn about important things like how to pay bills, insurance, steps to buying a house etc.

He couldn't even remember the formula needed for this question. He glanced over at Midorima and sighed. It's not like he cared that the glasses boy was writing away endlessly on his paper. He didn't care.

"Kuroko, face your paper!"

The bluenette quickly snapped his head down. He didn't want to lose to Midorima.

…

The curtains around Kagami's bed were blocking his vision, but that didn't mean he couldn't hear the voices of his doctor and a nurse on the other side.

"I'm very surprised that he has come out of his coma talking and interacting without fail." Kagami smiled at himself. He heard the doctor inform the nurse of what it should've been like. If there was someone up there looking out for Kagami then he was truly grateful. "We're going to run a few practical tests to determine whether he's fit to go home."

Kagami wiggled his head and arms giving himself the ok that this practical test was going to be a breeze. He then went to move his legs but something wasn't right. They moved for sure, but they weren't responding as fast as he wanted. _Fuck! _Kagami attempted to move his legs again but it was like the connection between them and his brain was almost severed. Kagami stopped when the curtains were pulled back. The doctor and nurse approached him with professional smiles.

"Good afternoon Kagami. How're you feeling?" they both stood on either side of him.

Kagami forced a smile. "Alright. I'm feeling a lot better." He swallowed deeply. "I think I'll be able to go home soon."

"I'll be the judge of that. I'm going to just go through a series of practical tests now."

Kagami nodded in agreement hoping that legs weren't part of the series of practical tests even though common sense told him it was. He hated this. When all things seemed to be ok his legs were going to be what brought him down. And he needed those two damn pair of limbs. The doctor started off the practical tests telling Kagami to move this and that.

After the top half went through the practical test the nurse folded up the bed covers so that they could get a clear viewing of Kagami's legs. He looked at them and realized how thin and unused they looked. He saw the look the nurse and doctor gave to each other. Yup, they noticed already. He watched the doctor move down to his legs. "Bend this leg Kagami."

Kagami bit down hard on his lip as he did all he can to move his leg casually but to no success. He barely got it 3 inches off the bed. The doctor gave a worried look while the nurse scribbled something down in her note pad.

Kagami kept in silence as the doctor studied his legs. "Have you been feeling any burning in your legs at all?" Kagami shook his head. "How about any pain in your back?" Kagami shook his head again. "Kagami, we're going to run an x-ray on you before we do anything else. Okay?" Kagami nodded in response wishing he had someone here to keep him company. Even Kuroko would've done nicely as support, but he knew that the bluenette wouldn't be coming back for a while with the way that he left. He didn't understand why though. Sure, the story Kuroko told did make him want to block out his ears, but Kuroko looked so happy that he ended up smiling proudly that he made someone feel so complete with him. Well, Kuroko can just hold onto that memory, because he wasn't going to go out with a man.

Kagami was put in a wheelchair and wheeled by the nurse to the x-ray room. The doctor was going through the steps as he walked up in front. Kagami didn't like the feeling of being in a wheelchair. He hated it. He felt so useless and vulnerable. Depending on people wasn't what he was used to. It was always about him and him alone.

"It won't hurt one bit." The nurse reassured gaining a scoff from Kagami. He just wanted to know what the deal was with his legs. He quickly lifted his arms up and sniffed his armpits.

"Can I shower after this? I stink." The nurse giggled before agreeing. "Good." He closed his eyes.

After the x-ray and shower Kagami was back on his bed waiting for the doctor to come back with the bad news. He knew a thing or two about unresponsive legs. Therapy. But how long he would have to go through it was beyond him. It could take months before he is back on his feet again playing basketball with Aomine or Kise. He was surprised that they hadn't come to visit him. Well, Aomine was an exception, but Kise should've at least come to visit. He sighed. "I wonder what basketball club I joined when I was in Uni. Kuroko could tell me whenever he decides to stop being so awkward."

Kagami looked over at the patient on the other side of the room who had not stopped looking at him since he entered the room. He waved slowly but the old lady turned away instead. The red head scoffed and closed his eyes. _'It's my fault you're like this.' _Kagami frowned. He had said that he didn't care about it to the bluenette, but who wouldn't be angry about something quite life changing? The bluenette caused him to be in a coma for almost a year. He didn't want to be angry, but now that his legs were as useful as maths was in basketball he was pissed. He wished this was all a dream and he'd wake up in his house smelling his mums home made burgers cause she knew that's what the males in her house like to wake up to.

"This sucks." He placed a hand on his forehead.

"You can say that again."

Kagami looked at the old lady opposite who had quickly covered herself in her bed sheets. The red head chuckled quietly. At least someone agrees with him.

…

Kuroko made sure to rush out of school when the bell rang. He didn't want to meet up with Kise one bit since he still had a shameful jealousy hidden in the back of his mind. He'd probably only need a while to get over it.

"Oi! Kuroko!"

Kuroko turned at the familiar hard edged voice. "Aomine-kun? What're you doing here?" Kuroko looked at the school entrance hoping Kise wouldn't walk out anytime soon.

"Kise, told me you've been visiting Kagami, so I wanted to come with this time. The least I can do cause I'm actually starting to miss that guy on the court." Aomine bent down to look into Kuroko's eyes. "I know he doesn't remember you, but no sweat right? He will soon." Aomine sighed when Kuroko kept looking at the ground.

Kuroko woke from his trance with a hard hit to the back. "That hurt Aomine-kun."

"Yeah well, don't blank out on me. Where's Ki- nevermind."

"Kuroko! You didn't wait for me! Meanie!" Kise walked up to his two friends with a pout.

Kuroko kept his head down. "Sorry."

"Why're you here Aominecchi?"

"We're gonna head to the hospital to see Kagami." Aomine supplied.

Kise looked at Kuroko. He never went to see Kagami with Kuroko, but he knows Kagami would remember him. He didn't want Kuroko to hurt anymore. "Is that alright Kuroko?" He swung a comforting arm over his little friend who nodded.

"Ok. Sorted. Let's go. I brought my car."

"Aominechhi…where's Momoi-san?"

"There's basketball practice, so she's staying." Aomine said with a shrug. He led the two to his car.

Kise hit his head. "I've got practice as well." He thought for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well." But really Kise shuddered at the punishment he'd receive from the captain tomorrow. They all climbed into Aomine's car.

"Seat belts."

They soon arrived at the hospital. Kuroko led the way unwillingly. He had been thinking about what this encounter would be like and they were all not in his favour. He'd be standing back while Kise and Aomine reminisce with Kagami about high school. "Stop being so quiet."

"Aomine-kun, please stop hitting me. It hurts."

"This the room." Kise pointed and smiled when he saw Kagami through the window. He was talking to someone. "Himurocchi?!" Kise flung open the door running straight into Himuro. Aomine shook his head and walked in. Kuroko looked on as Kagami's face seemed to brighten up in an instant. He turned to walk away but Aomine's voice called out to him firmly.

Kagami leaned forward to look at him. Kuroko had no choice. He walked in and greeted everyone. "Himurocchi, this is Ku-

"I know who it is." Himuro smiled and stretched out his hand. Kuroko shook it. "It's finally nice to meet the guy Kagami would always send me letters about." Kuroko blushed.

Aomine grinned at Kagami who had also blushed. "Too bad, he doesn't remember any of that. I'm sure he wished he did."

Kagami looked up at Aomine with a threatening look, but he took no notice of it.

Himuro ruffled Kuroko's hair. "Kagami's an idiot-

"Oi!"

"-he'll remember soon."

"When are they letting you go?" Kise asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Kagami shrugged. "I'm fine so they-

"Shitty legs." Aomine answered rather than questioned. Kagami whipped his head up at him. "I'm right aren't i?"

Himuro nodded. "The impact had knocked up his spine a bit and rubbed the nerves up."

"What the hell is that explanation?"

"I don't get doctor talk." Himuro stated plainly. "He's gonna have to go through therapy sessions starting from tomorrow."

"How'd you know Aominecchi?"

Aomine sat down putting his bags by his legs. "Well, he's just sitting in the bed. I'd expected to see him up and walking around or at least arguing to get out of bed." Kagami looked down. "Don't worry man. As soon as your shitty legs stop being so shitty, we'll play a one-on-one. You and me."

"Right…but stop calling my legs shitty. It's actually breaking my motivation."

Aomine just laughed.

They all started talking about their basketball skills when Kuroko was suddenly brought into the conversation by good ol' clueless Kise. "You and Kuroko went to Seiren basketball club. Right Kuroko?" Kuroko nodded. "But he quit."

"Why's that?" Himuro asked.

Everyone looked at Kuroko even Kagami. These basketball idiots. "I just…I didn't…"

"Every time he played he couldn't stop thinking about you. You wouldn't even hang out with me Kurokocchi…" Kise pouted completely unaware of the secrets he just revealed. Kagami cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, there should only be two visiters at a these hours."

They all turned to the nurse. Aomine and Kise stood up. "We'll head off. At least we'll make it for the end of basketball practice." Aomine swung his bag over his shoulders.

Kise shook his head. "I'd rather not get a knuckle sandwich. Can you take me to Burger King? I'm pretty hungry."

"Well, you'll pay for yourself." The two of them looked at Kuroko and then at Himuro with a 'look'.

Himuro caught on. "Burger King sounds good. I'm in." He put on his coat.

"See ya, Kagami."

"Bye Kagamicchi."

"See ya bro."

The three of them left red and blue completely clueless. "So er-" Kagami started but was cut off.

"I'll go as well. Sorry."

"Just wait a sec." Kagami sighed. He sort of knows what Kuroko must be feeling. He felt bad, but not that bad…just bad enough to stop Kuroko leaving and get him to talk. "I'd really like for us to be friends. So can you stop leaving so abruptly every time?"

Kuroko nodded and sat down. "I'm sorry."

Kagami rolled his eyes. How did he ever deal with this guy when they were together? "First friend condition: Stop apologising." Kuroko was about to apologise but stopped when Kagami hit him with a pillow. "I'll think of more conditions when I get more food in my stomach."

Kuroko smiled. "How's the food?"

"Not enough." Kagami scoffed. They should consider the appetite of a growing male. "How are you in basketball? Good? Ace?"

Kuroko fiddled with his hands. " You were the ace." _You were my ace _is what Kuroko wanted to say.

Kagami stroked his imaginary beard. "Well, that makes sense. What about you though?"

"My role in basketball is really to support the ace. I was only great because you were great."

"Well, that isn't useful for the rest of the team. You shouldn't have quit."

"I just…you liked basketball so much and now you're here. I couldn't keep playing. It just…didn't feel right." Kuroko admitted.

"Friend condition number 2: you get back on the basketball club. Stop thinking about what's happened. Basketball is my life and I'd appreciate if you didn't take it lightly. Carry on my legacy for me. But I'll take it back when I get better."

'Carry on my legacy for me' Kuroko stayed in silence for a while. "Kagami-kun…that was…quite lame. I'm shocked."

"Waah?! I was serious!" Kagami stopped raging as Kuroko's laugh filled the room. He watched on in awe as once again everything about Kuroko seemed to brighten up. He caused that and he was strangely proud about it. He smiled when Kuroko's belly rumbled. "Get going you're belly wished it was somewhere else."

"Sor- I mean…my bad?"

"Good enough." Kagami grinned. He watched Kuroko get up and shrug on his bag.

"Can I come tomorrow?"

Kagami nodded. "You can come and give me courage before or after my therapy session. Up to you."

"I'll come after basketball practice." Kuroko smiled.

"Good to know the second condition is being met." He waved and watched Kuroko walk out.

Yeah, he had to admit, he was sort of…kind of…in a way…looking at Kuroko's ass.

"Ah, fuck."

"You can say that again you naughty boy." The old lady from across him called out.

Kagami closed his eyes trying to hold back the need to puke.

* * *

Not sure where i'm going with Kagami. first he's like 'no homo' then he's like 'oh looky here. Kuroko ass.' *facepalm* i really don't know guys!


End file.
